1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to hand-held rotating grinders used for grinding vertical edges on concrete or stone slabs, and more particularly to attachments that can be selectively attached to the hand-held grinder.
2. Description of the Related Art
The kitchens and bathrooms in many homes today often have large countertops made of concrete, natural stone or artificial stone. Because such countertops are relatively large, and heavy, the countertops are often constructed on-site by a professional craftsman who meticulously cut and grind large and small pieces. In some instances, the grinded edge is exposed. In other instances, the edges are joined together along a seam that ideally, should be inconspicuous.
Because each piece of concrete or stone material can vary in color and have different grain patterns, the craftsman will often cut the pieces of material at locations so that the color and grain patterns on pieces joined together will match.
After each cut, the exposed edge is ground along its entire length with a hand grinder to eliminate edge chipping and ensure linearity. It is important that the hand grinder be held at constant pressure so that the grinder's grinding disc is flat against the exposed vertical edge. It is also important that the grinder be moved over the entire length of the vertical edge.